The Time Has Come
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I...somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye


I do not own Naruto or the song "The Time Has Come" by Pokemon.

A Sasuke and Sakura fan-fiction

The Time Has Come

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. It was dark since it was around 2 a.m. Everyone in the town was asleep but her as she walked home from her long hour shift at the Hospital. She shivered slightly as the wind nipped at her bare shoulders. Unaware of the eyes watching her from the bushes.

_I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you  
_

Sasuke smiled as he watched Sakura. Her pink hair entrancing him. Her eyes dazzling him as he watched them. Slowly shaking his head he brought self back to reality. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword. He was going to do this here and now. No distractions.

Sakura stopped as she heard a noise come from overhead. She looked up just in time to dodge a sword meant for her. Sakura lie on the ground as the person who jumped at her stood up. It was man about her age. His eyes shone bright red and small smirk made it's way to his lips. Then he stepped into the moonlight. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him. "S-Sasuke….???" She stammered as she struggled to get up.

Sasuke just smiled at her. He aimed his sword at her and charged. Sakura jumped into the air dodging again. Her eyes still wide in surprise Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke why are attacking me? Aren't we friends?"

_We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember  
_

Sasuke's smile faded. "Sakura…." He started as stepped forward, his sword lowered. But suddenly he fell to his knees. Dropping the sword altogether Sasuke gripped his neck in pain.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura said as she ran him placing an arm on his shoulders. She knew what this was. The_ curse mark_. Sakura's grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulder. Just then his head snapped up. Black marks all over his face. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to stand up and get away but Sasuke was too fast.

_  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.  
_

Within moments Sasuke's blade had pierced through Sakura's chest. Blood was now seeping through her clothes. Her body shook for moment in surprise and pain then fell limp. Sakura eyes. Became dull as the last of her life drained away to nothing.

_  
You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you  
_

Sasuke dropped the sword and Sakura's body. Then the curse mark receded. Sasuke grabbed his head in pain as struggled to remember what had happen in the past few days.

_  
Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning  
_

He was training with Kabuto. Then Orochimaru called on him. Then nothing. Suddenly Sasuke felt something wet on shoes. Looking down he saw a small trail on blood. His followed it.

_  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye  
_

Sasuke gasped in surprise as his eyes came to rest on Sakura's dead body and his sword right through her. He knelt down beside her and left her onto his lap. Sasuke cradled Sakura's head in his arms. Tears poured down his cheeks. Then he remembered what happened. Orochimaru cast a Genjutsu on to kill Sakura. Sasuke slowly put her body on the ground. Then he turned and began to walk away when he stopped. He turned and picked up Sakura's body. Sasuke walked to the park and placed it under a the Sakura Tree. He reached up and took one from the branches. Then he placed it in her hair.

Sasuke knelt down and put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry for this. I love you." Then he got up and walked away.

_Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye_

_**The End**_


End file.
